character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kokichi Oma (Canon)/Muhammedmco
Summary Kokichi Oma (王馬 小吉 Ōma Kokichi) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the Killing School Semester. His title is Ultimate Supreme Leader (超高校級の「総統」 chō kōkō kyū no “sōtō” lit. Super High School Level Supreme Leader). He is the self-proclaimed leader of an evil secret society with more than 10,000 members, though it's unknown if it actually exists. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | High 2-A Name: Kokichi Oma Origin: Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Ultimate Supreme Leader, The Very Embodiment of Lie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Expert at lying, pick pocketing and lock picking, Blessed (with his Ultimate Talent, bestowed by Tsumugi Shirogane), Abstract Existence (Was created as the concept and embodiment of lie by Tsumugi Shirogane) Voice Mimicry (can mimic others voices with the existals), Weapon Mastery, Summoning (Can summon the Exisals to his aid when needed), Lie Detection (Kokichi is an expert liar, to the point where he can easily read and discover other liars), Technological Manipulation (Can control anything electronic with Miu's Universal Remote Control), Hacking (Can hack through any kind of machines and electronic devices with Miu's Universal Remote Control), Electricity Manipulation (Can disable anything electronic with Miu's Electro Bombs), Flight (Via Flame Thunder), Telepathy (Via Proxilingual Device), Supernatural Luck (Via Potted Banyan Tree (2000)), Wish Granting (Via Monkey's Paw), Soul Mutilation (Via Cleansing Air Freshener), Statistics Amplification (The Monomergen-C increases the energy of the user by a hundredfold), Time Manipulation (The Monomergen-C allows its user to manipulate time itself) Attack Potency: City Block level (Contrary to Kokichi's small stature he can hold off people physically stronger than him, he was shown Multiple times to be able to Hit Kaito Momota and even throw hands with him equally at one point. Can also contend against those who can harm him) | High Multiverse level+ (The Exisals are capable of intimidating Monokuma and destroying him with ease, as well as contending K1-B0, who was capable of easily killing Tsumugi Shirogane) Speed: Hypersonic (Scales to Tsumugi, who can react to Monotaro, whose hands caught on fire due to the air friction while he was hacking a computer) | Sub-Relativistic (The Exisals can keep up with K1-B0, who judging by his talent, he should scale to Mukuro Ikusaba, who can keep up with Sakura Ogami, who can move this fast using Shukuchi in its first stage) Striking Strength: City Block Class | High Multiversal Class+ Lifting Strength: Athletic Class (Can hold back Kaito) | Immeasurable (The Exisals can contend against K1-B0, who killed Tsumugi with ease) Durability: City Block level (Took hits from an angry Tenko Chabashira, where Tenko was acknowledged by Nekomaru Nidai, who can create building-sized explosions) | High Multiverse level+ (The Exisals can contend against K1-B0) Stamina: High (Endured Strike-9 poison and proceeded with his plan anyways) | Limitless (Exisals are machines, which don't tire) Range: Standard melee range | Several dozens of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Miu's Universal Remote Control (Used to control any kind of electronic machine, robots and automatons, including Exisals), Miu's Electro Bombs (Used to disable anything electronic). Intelligence: Genius (Created a plan to take down the Mastermind, including using Miu's plan against and get Gonta to kill her with the help of Mokuma's Flashback Light to mae Gonta fall into despair. All this to make himself look more convincing as the Mastermind that reason he also pretended to be enjoying the killing game. Then continued with his plan to make an unsolvable murder for Monokuma and the rest to stop the game. He even could adapt Maki's surprise attack with poisoned arrows to it and made Kaito cooperate with him. Finally, he made a hole script with dialogues of different scenarios so Kaito could fully convince the others that he was Kokichi. On top of this he correctly predicted how or when some of the other students die, as well as foreshadows many other events. Also Kokichi is an expert liar, to the point where he can easily read and discover other liars) Weaknesses: Kokichi is rather overconfident. He is also a mythomaniac who would lie to even himself or in the verge of death before saying the truth if he considers it neccesary. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ultimate Supreme Leader: Fitting for his title, Kokichi claims to be a leader of a secret society, with more than 10,000 members. His name, title and clothing also have references to dictators. He has claimed that, among other things, his organization has covert agents in every country, control over all the mafias in the world, torture as a form of punishment, and that his defeated opponents will get sent in Siberia. He has also implied that his main goal is to, of course, take over the world or just watch it burn. However, on the other hand, he has also claimed that he is a pacifist who likes to settle fights with games, and that he uses his authority to control mafias so that they wouldn't fight each other and cause trouble for everyone. He also claims that his organization has mandatory tea breaks to increase productivity. However, he has also described himself as a "pretty dickish dictator", claiming that is why his minions probably wouldn't want to save him from the killing game. Key: Base | With the Exisals Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2